Waiting for a Miracle
by Unstoppable Cyborg
Summary: Miraculous Week: The seven-day countdown to the Korean premier of Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, otherwise known as Miraculous Ladybug. Well, sorta. Rated T just to be safe, fics will be rated K-T.
1. Day One: The Luck-Wielders

**Day One: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Hello, Ladybros and Tomchats! (Is that what we call ourselves? Or is it Ladybrethren?) This is my submission for Miraculeuse Coccinelle's "Miraculous Week". These stories may-or-may not actually appear the day they're supposed to be on, however. Sorry about that; my little sister hogs the computer.**

 **I decided to start off the week with what makes Marinette and Adrien superheroes: the kwami. Well, the kwami and the jewelry. Please note that this is personal headcanon and is more than likely extremely OOC and AU.**

* * *

Tikki and Plagg had heard the story ever since they were young. When the balance between life and death, the kwami and the akumas, became to great for them to balance out on their own, three humans would have the powers of the three sprite archetypes: good-luck kwami, bad-luck kwami, and akuma. They would, hopefully, be able to set things right. The last time it had actually _happened_ , however, had been slightly more than 9000 years ago. Thirty times the average length of any of sprite's lifetime, and thus it was little more than a story.

The two had an unlikely friendship; their archetypes fought with each other almost as much as they did the akumas. Nevertheless, they had a friendship (although it bordered on being more-than-platonic on the end of the bad-luck kwami.) Even if they weren't supposed to be enemies, their friendship was unlikely. Tikki was a stickler for following rules. Plagg would rather make excuses than ask for permission or forgiveness. She worried about pretty much everything. The only thing he actually worried about to the extent that she worried was whether or not he could get her to like him as more than a friend, to love him (not that he let her know this). She hid her feelings with a cheerful grin; he would give a sad smile and then sulk about for the next five hours. She was the smart one, he was the one who made all the wrong decisions. She let her fear keep her from making the wrong decisions (and the right ones), he ignored his fear and just went on impulse. They balanced each other, and they'd need to balance each other if they were going to do this.

She was usually the one who took charge, but it almost seemed that he was the one taking charge in this situation.

"Do you realize how many laws we're breaking by doing this?" Tikki asked her friend as they snuck through the supposedly top-secret storage facility. It housed three, technically four, things that they'd need. She didn't wait for her friend to respond. "Three-hundred and ninety-seven! We'll be killed, or at least sentenced for life! Let me list the ways we are doing the illegal. Law One: Usage of artifacts without explicit permission. Law Two: Going to the world of the humans without explicit permission. Law Three: Stealing of artifacts. Law Four: Attacking akumas and thus causing a war. Law Five-"

Plagg cut her off. "If we don't get caught, we'll be fine."

"We could get killed."

"If the akumas truly gain the upper hand, we'll get killed anyways."

"If the authorities _find_ us, we're dead. They're already suspicious of us."

"That's because they know just as much as we do that the Monarch - or Hawk Moth as he goes by it turns out - has awakened. The champion for the akumas is out there, and we can't wait for the luck-wielders to awaken."

"I know, just," Tikki began when she heard a large crash. She glared in his direction.

"It wasn't me!" he said to her. A laser shooting past them proved his point.

"See you in the human world!" they told each other, absquatulating for the gateway and into the bedrooms of two teenagers that were already destined to wield luck.


	2. Day Two: Poetic Destruction

**Day Two: I do not own** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_** **. Nor am I usually a poet, but hey, at least I can claim the spot of first poem in the fandom! Whoo! Here's to a cast filled with creative villains.  
**

* * *

Shadows lurk about the night  
Killing and staying out of hearing and sight  
And yet the shadow shows  
Invisible mallets make for gruesome blows

Flying rats bring about mayhem  
As people cry for someone to save them  
And it seems that the diurnal  
Are bringing the end for a creature nocturnal

Weather patterns now mean nothing  
As the heavens have become a plaything  
Lightning strikes and gales blow  
And to top it off is the deadly snow

And just when one has had enough misfortune  
A reputation is brought to ruin  
A perfect copy in all ways but one  
The conscience can be an undoing in the long run

Perhaps its time to purge the world with soap  
And violence is the way to cope  
Because as bubbles fly towards the sky  
One can either spill blood or cry

It seems that crimes are on a roll  
As it becomes increasingly hard to save your soul  
And there are those to try to take it from you  
With these masks in anything true?

For metamorphosis and transmutation  
Something else must be undone  
And so thus numbered are the days  
Of Paris and its heroes, soon to be razed


	3. Day Three: I Need You

**Day "Three": I don't own _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_.**

 **Sorry this is late, I was out of town yesterday.  
**

* * *

Adrien appeared to be living death. He hadn't gone pale nor was he rotting; he breathed and blinked. That was all he did, along with staring. May as well have been dead. Forget a thousand-yard-stare, this was a thousand-light-year-stare. His eyes looked like they were dead, if this were a cartoon he'd probably be lacking pupils or eye shines. No matter what Ladybug said or did, nothing would wake him up. Her earrings chirped, announcing that Tikki had finished, with Plagg's help, analyzing what had happened to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Marinette asked in a tired voice that was as flat and emotionless as the living-dead green eyes. Never had she faced a more powerful villain before. Or perhaps it was because she had been fighting alone.

"He... well... you know how all of the other akumas merge with an object?" Tikki said using Marinette's mouth. The only thing separating their voices was the ratio of authoritative tone to shell-shocked-apathy.

"Yes."

"And we have to break the object to get to it?"

"Yes."

"This particular akuma merged with his very soul."

"But, but it used the ring. Sure, the ring didn't break but that doesn't-"

Plagg spoke, his voice hoarse, like he was about to cry. But of course he wasn't about to cry, after all, what did he care about Adrien? He was just a means to an end and a punching bag, right? " _I_ use the ring as a conduit so that I can - could - merge with his soul. The akuma did the same. We don't know how badly he's hurt, but it's definitely "

"Which means that we need to be even more careful, that way nothing happens to-" Tikki began before Marinette took over, a firm edge creeping into their shared voice.

"What can we do to help him?"

Tikki braced herself for the backlash. "We can put him out of his misery."

"What? No! There has to..." She sniffled before continuing to speak, much softer now. "There has to be a way to save him." Had Tikki more control over her host, she'd have shaken their head. Ladybug hugged him as he continued to stare into the eternity, sobbing into the back of his shirt. It would have been easier to... to kill him back when he had the akuma. But that didn't mean she was going to kill him! Who cared if he wasn't really there anymore, it was still wrong.

"Cha- _Adrien_ , you need to come back to me. I love you," she said to him, her words having no affect.

"If you love him, don't you think you should let him go? It probably hurts, being shattered like that," said the good luck kwami.

"Yeah, well, perhaps we can put him back together!"

"Souls don't work that way, Marinette."

While the girls were having an argument upon the ethics of euthanizing someone, Plagg butted his head against Adrien's cheek, then his forehead. "Come on. You _have_ to come back. I can tell you're still in there. You can't just give up. You're not the type to give up. You haven't given up on gaining your parents' respect nor have you given up on getting rid of me and getting Ladybug to like you. You can't give up now - I think she's planning on kissing you. Wait, I shouldn't have told you that, but nevermind. We both know that you didn't stop fighting the akuma when it was inside you. You can't just give up on life _now_. I'm sure that you'll go far - sure, you'll trip over your own feet a lot, but still. Ladybug and I - we _need_ you, and not just in the way that we need you to save the world." He closed his eyes, his tail flicking nervously against the boy's nose.

Adrien closed his eyes in the same rhythm as his blinking, and then squeezed them tighter. "Plagg, quit tha-ACK!" His words were cut off by Ladybug squeezing him tightly, letting out a loud cry of relief.


	4. Day Four: City of Light

**Day Four: I do not own _Miraculous LadyBug_. Sorry for too lazy to write out the full title, and also for being two days late and being quite short.  
**

* * *

Paris had once been called the City of Light for a different reason. Now it was called thus because the pillars of light that had ravaged the city. It was called this due to how the symbol of its tyrant glowed in the sky at all hours, and the punishment for those who opposed it. Capitol punishment had once ceased to be, but it had been brought back as the world was turned to iridescent ash and cinders.

The City of Light once had heroes. All that was left of this duo were a pair of earrings and a ring.


	5. Day Five: Splitting Loyalties

**Day "Five": Still don't own _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_.**

 **Ugh, this is so late. Sorry about that, I didn't have much time to write during the summer and school has started back up for me.**

 **lucy: I'd recommend checking out the tumblr blogs Miraculous Ladybug Headcanons and Miraculeuse Coccinelle (click on the "Official (all)" tag). The latter is the unofficial news source, the latter is where I submit news to so that I can help circulate it throughout the fandom.  
**

* * *

"Oh, Alya's started blogging about that Ladybug girl and that guy she works with - Splat Noir, I think?" Marinette said casually, trying to keep the grin off her face as she called her partner by one of her crueler nicknames for him. She always tried to sound disinterested when it came to superhero matters. Usually she tried to keep from speaking about the two of them at all, but she wanted to find out what her uncle's opinion was. She tried not to let his narrowed eyes at the word "Ladybug" hurt her. He had been like a father to her before her mom had married her step-dad; the disapproval meant that it was just one more tie breaking in favor of saving the world. But she couldn't let it hurt her, right? That would be selfish.

"Those two are _obviously_ up to something," Uncle Hong said. "There's something just not right about them. I mean, citizens are infected with some sort of plague," - Marinette took another bite of carrots to keep herself from revealing that the "plague" was called an akuma - "that turns them into terrorists, and then two people with the power to fight them _miraculously_ show up with the power to stop them, and then those two people refuse to tell us what's going on."

"Do you think the police would be able to stop these _terrorists_ on their own?" she asked, trying to sound genuinely supportive and serious. She knew they couldn't. The police were capable of stopping normal criminals, but not ones with akumas. If they were, then she and Chat Noir would have had a much easier time stopping their foes. But alas, the duo were the only ones who were competent. When her uncle narrowed his eyes at being called out upon his incompetence, she pushed back her chair and picked up her plate. "Thanks for dinner. I have homework," she stated as she walked to her room. Once safe in the confines of her room, she flicked her earring, ready to go and tell her partner that they were more than likely considered to be criminals despite the good they had done the city.


	6. Day Six: Irony

**Day "Six": I do not own _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_. If I did, Adrien wouldn't be a model.**

 **That's the one good thing about being late: my fic goes along with some of the canon. Yay.**

* * *

It seemed that bad luck couldn't affect his modeling career, as it was taking a new turn. Marinette was glad that she could be there to support him. Heck, she'd put up with sitting next to Chloe, who for once wasn't being nasty, just to see him succeed. She thought of perhaps sending him some extra luck, but it wasn't like he'd need it. Adrien was far too good at his job for luck to help him.

Marinette felt her spirits dampen slightly as she realized that the outfit he was wearing contained a black leather jacket over a lime green shirt. Don't get her wrong, he looked _stunning_ , it was just that he looked way too much like her partner. Even more so than usual, as they had the same body type, eye color, skin tone, and hair color. But Chat Noir was an obnoxious flirt while Adrien... wasn't.

Adrien smiled shyly and almost indiscreetly in the direction of his friends, who smiled back. He turned his focus back to the catwalk - a name that Plagg had gone nuts over when he heard it. His eyes widened as he felt his power accidentally leave his ring.

Marinette could only watch in horror a possible tragedy unfolded, angry at herself for not giving him that extra bit of luck. It was sickening. Familiar black bubbles untied Adrien's shoelaces, and he had the misfortune on stepping on them in a surefire way to trip. He tried to catch himself, to fall the way he had trained himself to, to do a roll and then look all cool afterwards. Trying simply wasn't enough for the moment. He almost thought he heard Ladybug whisper that she'd kill his superhero persona for hurting him in civilian mode as he hit his head on the floor. He would have laughed at how absurd that sounded, but everything faded out way too quickly.


	7. Day Seven: Fistbump

**Day "Seven": I do not own _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ , and you should be glad that I don't. Adrien would have neither friends or a modeling career, Marinette wouldn't have such a cool weapon, and most importantly Alya wouldn't be a unicorn!  
**

* * *

They were breathing heavily as Ladybug released the akuma. "So, now what do we do?" she thought aloud. The newly-formed duo of superheroes knew that they should probably be heading home before their respective sets of parents noticed that their son or daughter was missing, but they wanted to bask in their first victory before they had to face the fact that they were now were now soldiers, now _weapons_ in a war that wasn't even completely their own.

The words "we could make out" left Chat's lips before he could stop them. He had come here for the kiss, but he knew that when he left he'd still have the ring and left his heart with her. He quickly made amends by following it up with the fact that they probably shouldn't since they had known each other for three hours. He then made a fist and cautiously held it out to her. She bounced back to cheerful as she bumped it with a fist of her own.

* * *

Every bone, every tendon and muscle, every vein and nerve and piece of cartilage hurt. It would have sufficed to say that every cell in the bodies of the duo of superheroes hurt, but their hair didn't hurt, and that was made of cells. That was probably the only part of them that didn't hurt as they lied on the floor of Hawk Moth's airship and listened as the engine began to sputter out. The kwami, satisfied with the fact that the akumas had been defeated, had left with the miracle stones.

"Adrien? You alive?" Marinette asked, turning her head to where her boyfriend and former partner lied a foot or two to her right. Was he even her boyfriend? The two hadn't quite figured out their relationship; they had been too busy spending all hours trying to figure out how to completely free Paris from Hawk Moth ever since they had learned of each others' identities.

He groaned as he turned his head to face her and opened his eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to answer you if I were dead."

"True. Do you think we'll come out of this alive?"

"I don't know. It'd take a miracle, and we can't create one."

"I love you, Adrien. I'm glad to be here with you - not the whole 'we're about to die thing' but being with you and I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"No, you're making perfect sense, and I love you too, Marinette." The two managed to ignore the agony long enough to form fists and bump them. Darkness took them before the felt the airship give a sickening lurch and separated them.

* * *

 **I didn't intend for this to turn out so dark, especially given the theme. Oh, well. Happy Miraculous Week, everyone!  
**


End file.
